


Star-crossed lovers

by changbinloml



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan-centric, Fluff, M/M, Moon, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short & Sweet, Sort of? - Freeform, Sun God, it made me cry a little, minho is beautiful, moon god - Freeform, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changbinloml/pseuds/changbinloml
Summary: Everyone is familiar with the phrase 'star-crossed lovers'. Whether they came across this particular phrase in a storybook, or in a movie, or even just in passing conversation may depend, but either way, everybody has heard the term at least once. Chan is someone who you might say is decidedly well-acquainted with said phrase. Chan is in love.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Star-crossed lovers

Everyone is familiar with the phrase 'star-crossed lovers'. Whether you came across this particular phrase in a storybook, or in a movie, or even just in passing conversation may depend, but either way, everybody has heard the term at least once; lovers that face trials and tribulations that test the strength of their relationship, lovers that can't seem to make things work despite their continuously blossoming affection- lovers that, as the term suggests, are not written in the stars.

Chan is someone who you might say is decidedly well-acquainted with said phrase. He doesn't remember where he learned it- he doesn't remember where he learned a lot of things, to be honest, but at some point he gained this knowledge and it stuck with him. 

You see, Chan isn't human like you or me. Chan doesn't rest at nighttime, he doesn't go to the beach or spend humid afternoons lazily sprawled out in a nearby park, he doesn't eat or drink or play guitars or listen to music- he isn't like us. 

There is one similarity between us and Chan though- the ability to fall in love. Just like you and I, Chan is capable of falling head over heels, of experiencing those infamous butterflies that invade us and turn us crazy for that one special person. Chan knows the feeling all too well.

Chan has many names. There's the one I've been using for him- Chan, of course, but you may know him as something else, something far more suited to your day to day lives. You see, Chan is the moon.

He gets sad, sometimes. It's hard being the moon- every time Chan rises over the Earth, darkness follows, enveloping the land in a suffocating silence, shrouding the shady characters of the night so their misdeeds remain unseen. The bustle of the streets subsides as cities go to sleep, beaches falling quiet aside from the gentle lapping of waves on the shore, only the occasional campfire to break the gloom. It took Chan a long time to accept that the darkness wasn't him, rather he was the only source of light. It's a soft light, barely enough to illuminate the exposed tree tops, to caress the lone passing cars with his glow, but it's enough for him- Chan's always had a gentle soul. 

Additionally, the stars come out at night. Chan loves to gaze at his twinkling backdrop, the thousands upon thousands of tiny lights that make him feel a little less alone amongst the vast expanse he calls home. The way humans gaze up at him and the stars in wonder makes it all worth it, warms his heart enough to last through the night once again. 

There is one more thing I haven't mentioned- the thing that warms Chan's heart the most, the moment he waits for in eager anticipation, the highlight of his day- quite literally. 

As I stated before, Chan isn't foreign to the feeling of love. In fact, Chan has been in love for far longer than either of us have been alive. Chan has been in love for almost as long as he's been the moon.

Chan is in love with the sun.

Well, who you and I know as the sun. Chan knows him as Minho.

Minho's light is almost overwhelming. An indescribable feeling floods Chan's chest as soon as the first rays peek over the horizon, a feeling of unprecedented joy, all fear and misery fades to make way for Minho's staggering blaze. Chan has time to watch the world come to life, witness the streets once again fill with people, watch as they catch the early morning waves on the beach, as they bask in all the glory that is Minho. Chan admires him, admires how his light can warm even the coldest of hearts, admires how he paints the sky with brilliant shades of pinks and oranges. Minho is nothing short of remarkable, and Chan finds himself falling further every day. 

Chan thinks that birdsong is rather fitting- a beautiful tune to accompany a beautiful being. He thinks that a lot of things about Minho are beautiful. Everything from the small mole on his nose to the fondness in his eyes as he watches over his world. There is one feature that stands out more than any to Chan, though; Minho's smile. His smile is what truly brightens the Earth- Chan genuinely believes that all the light of a thousand suns would have nothing on Minho when he's smiling.

I'm sure you can see now why the phrase 'star-crossed lovers' is so fitting. Chan loves Minho with everything he has, but they can never be together. It's a little ironic, really, considering the sun is quite literally a star.

Despite the seperate lives the universe has gifted them, despite their misfortunes, Chan doesn't let it affect him. He knows they can never truly be together, and he's okay with that.

Chan is content to simply witness Minho's smile, day in and day out. It makes all of it worth it. Especially when it seems like Minho's smile is directed at him.

**Author's Note:**

> wow this made me cry a little
> 
> this was inspired by one of my girlfriends tweets?? wow wild but 'you ever think bout how the sun and moon are so close yet so far apart like best friends who have crushed on each other for years but are scared of ruining that balance of friendship by confessing' inspired to to write this so thank u mimi i love u !!


End file.
